<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950786">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even during the night the hospital isn’t truly quiet, but somehow Claire and Neil manage to get a moment to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry for not posting sooner, I had to go back to work after lockdown and it was very busy and I completely forgot to finish this series, but I’m in lockdown again and hope to get this done 😊.</p><p>So the prompt for Q is quiet which was suggested by Giantpanda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire dropped onto the couch in the residents lounge and sighed loudly. </p><p>“Long night?” Neil asked, standing at the door to his office.</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Claire responded, “the ER was overflowing with patients.”</p><p>“I’m surprised no one paged me,” Neil said looking at his pager.</p><p>“I thought you were in surgery?”</p><p>“I was until my patient flat lined on the table,” Neil replied sadly.</p><p>“Oh Neil I’m sorry to hear that,” Claire said, standing up and throwing her arms around the older man, he hugged her back and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“We were expecting it, it was a risky surgery for any patient especially one with so many health risks, but he insisted on having the surgery, said he’d rather risk it than continue his life in pain,” Neil said with a sad smile on his face, “so where’s everybody else?” He asked Claire, changing the subject.</p><p>“Morgan’s crashed in one of the on call rooms, Alex has gone to grab some food and Shaun’s still down there finishing up with some patients,” Claire replied, looking up at her fiancé.</p><p>“So we have some time to ourselves then,” Neil stated, he kissed Claire before holding her hand and leading her back to the couch, he sat down and put his arm along the back of it so Claire could lean against him, once she was settled he put his arm around her so they were cuddling. They stayed like this in silence for a few minutes when Claire lifted up her hand and started to admire the ring on her finger.</p><p>“This is probably the most beautiful ring I have ever seen,” she smiled proudly, “and I am so glad that it’s mine and that you gave it to me.” Neil chuckled slightly and grinned at her.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” he said, “I can’t wait until I get a fancy ring to show off as well,” they both laughed at this before Claire turned her head so she could see him.</p><p>“What sort of wedding would you like?” She asked.</p><p>“I’d be happy with whatever you’d like,” he responded.</p><p>“Probably something fairly small,” she said, “just family and a few friends, not that I have many of either,” she laughed.</p><p>“Me either,” Neil said, “I have my parents and Gabi, as for friends pretty much all of mine are here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m thinking about asking Morgan and Lim if they’d like to be bridesmaids and of course your sister as well.”</p><p>“I couldn’t think of three better women to fill the positions,” Neil smiled.</p><p>“Who are you going to have as your best man?” Claire asked.</p><p>“I was thinking of Marcus, and having Park and Murphy as grooms men,” Neil replied.</p><p>“Good choices,” Claire agreed.</p><p>“We’re we really expecting each other to pick anyone else?” Neil asked laughing.</p><p>“There isn’t really anyone else,” Claire replied with a chuckle.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you as well,” Neil said seriously, Claire looked concerned when he said this, “I was talking to my dad about the wedding the other day and he said that if you would like for someone to walk you down the aisle then he would be homered to do it, he said that even though you’re not his daughter, you will be soon,” Claire smiles at him and nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” she said with tears in her eyes, Neil kissed her on the head and held her closer, relishing in each other’s company. They stayed like this until their pagers simultaneously went off and within seconds their quiet moment was over and they were back to being surgeons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only a small chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it.</p><p>Don’t forget to leave a suggestion for R!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>